GH Humor 5: Uh Oh
by larajla
Summary: The team gets back late from a case and Mai is exhausted. She needed to do something when she got home, though.


It was dark when they returned from their latest case. Mai stumbled into the door frame and would have fallen if Naru hadn't grabbed her. She couldn't remember being so tired. 

"Mai, you need to go home and get some sleep before school tomorrow," Naru said. 

"But I have to unload the van with you and Lin," Mai whined. Naru shook his head. 

"We'll take you home and unload after work tomorrow." Mai yawned as Naru talked quickly to Lin. The tall man nodded and followed the boss out, locking up the office. 

In no time they were at Mai's apartment. Naru followed her upstairs to make sure she got in her apartment and locked the door. Mai yelled goodnight from her side. Naru nodded and left. 

Mai walked into her bedroom and dropped her stuff inside the door. She thought about showering, then walked to the bed and fell on it. The last thing she remembered was a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something.

\- x X x - 

Mai's alarm went off. She fell off the bed, waking up fully. 

"Stupid alarm," she muttered. She quickly stripped and took a shower. She leaned against the wall, watching the water and dirt swirl down the drain. She had slept on her bed, so all her bedding needed to be washed as well. Suddenly Mai realized what she had forgotten the night before. She was supposed to wash as load of her clothing . . . specifically her underwear . . . before going to bed. 

Groaning, Mai climbed out of the shower. If she couldn't find anything clean, she would have to wear dirty underwear. She hated having to do that. She hurried to her bedroom and quickly went through her drawers. In the back, under some of her summer clothes, she found a bra that was too small and a pair of Hello Kitty panties. Mai threw the bra on her bed. She would have to wear a dirty one. She looked at the panties. They had been a joke gift from Keiko last year after they found out Mai had an obsession with the character when she was younger. At least it's clean, Mai said as she quickly got dressed.

\- x X x - 

"Naru, I'm here," Mai said as she dropped off her things at her desk. She entered the kitchen and started tea, knowing Naru would want it as soon as she arrived. 

"Don't bother making a cup for Lin," Naru said from behind her, causing Mai to jump. She frowned at him. 

"Is he not feeling well?" Mai asked. 

"His family called with an emergency. He'll be gone a few days." Mai nodded as she finished making tea. She glanced at her boss who seemed comfortable just watching her. 

"Shouldn't you be working, Naru?" 

"After I've had my tea, we still need to unload the van. I didn't want to start on the paperwork only to stop again," Naru stated. Mai handed him his tea. She grabbed her own, knowing she'd never get a thank you and put it on her desk. She placed her backpack under the desk and took a sip of her tea. 

"Let's go," Naru said as he walked by her desk. 

"I haven't had a chance to drink my tea." 

"The faster we get it done, the sooner you can finish your tea," Naru headed out the door with Mai moving slowly behind him. Mai stumbled as the wind blasted past her. It had been windy on the way here, but it was worse now. She held down her short skirt as she made her way to the van. 

"Stop fooling around, Mai." Naru handed her a box and grabbed another, intending to follow her. "It's supposed to start storming soon and we've got to get the equipment inside." Mai nodded, holding the box low enough to hold her skirt down. 

They quickly moved between the van and the office. Mai pulled the last box to the edge of the floor. She was stepping back from the van when a strong wind pushed her skirt up, allowing anyone nearby to see her embarrassing underwear, including her boss who was stepping down the curb a few feet away. Mai shoved her skirt down, her cheeks turning pink. 

"I didn't take you for a Hello Kitty fan, Mai," Naru said, grabbing the box from her. 

"Naru," Mai squealed, turning brighter red. He leaned toward her. 

"I haven't seen those before," Naru smirked and left Mai staring after him with her mouth open. Rain started sprinkling on her head. She scanned the inside of the van and quickly closed it. She made it to the door as the pour began. 

Mai went into the kitchen, grabbing her tea cup on the way. What did he mean by he hadn't seen those before? How many times had Naru seen her underwear? Mai's face got brighter. She finished her cold tea and made new cups. Knocking on his door, she let herself in and put his cup next to the case file he was reading. Mai stood there, fidgeting. She had to know what he meant. 

"Mai, I know I'm handsome but you have work to do." 

"Stupid narcissist. What do you mean you haven't seen these before?" Naru looked up from his papers. Mai never failed to improve his day. He leaned back in his chair. 

"Your short skirts frequently allow anyone in the office to see what's underneath." 

"When?" 

"When you're filing, when you're reshelving books, when you pick up the papers you drop . . . just about any time you bend over." 

"Why didn't you say something?" Mai yelled. 

"I believe I just did." 

"You could have said something before." 

"Why would I? I enjoy the view." Naru watched Mai's face until she stormed out of his office yelling "pervert." Yes, his day just good a turn for the better.


End file.
